


Forty Days and Forty Nights.... and Then Some

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-22
Updated: 2000-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Forty Days and Forty Nights.... and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Forty Days and Forty Nights....and Then Some by Daire

**_Forty Days and Forty Nights  
....and Then Some_**

By Daire 

a short Easter vignette 

* * *

**Who was he kidding? Abstinence, what a joke. For one year he'd thought he'd try giving something up for Lent. A month of not taking part in one of his favorite things. What had he been thinking?**

MacLeod, Joe, and Amanda – especially Amanda – teased and tempted him with what he couldn't have. He shouldn't have told them he was going to do it. Now they were relentless, annoying. If he'd kept it to himself, they'd never know if he gave up. 

On a Friday or Saturday night, he'd only be able to observe what he'd forbidden himself. For that matter, any night or day of the week. It was making him miserable and moody. What he wouldn't give.... 

Two more weeks to go. He doubted if he'd make it. Temptation loomed around every corner – TV, magazines, store windows, everyone around him, to name a few. He couldn't stop thinking about it, longed for it, dreamt of it. If only he could put his hands around the slender curves, caressing and savoring the feel.... He let out an agonized groan and his head fell to the table. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time he felt the ecstasy of those familiar feelings. The anticipation and excitement, the caresses, the taste; the satisfaction and relaxation afterwards. 

Amanda noticed the longing look as he perused the crowd. She couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "Are you sure you don't want us to hook you up?" 

His scowl warned Amanda to back off. "Not my fault you decided to observe Lent." 

"Don't remind me." He'd never do this again, that was for sure. 

"Only two more weeks; it'll be over before ya know it." 

"Not likely. It already feels like its been a thousand years." 

"You'd surely go mad if it was that long." Before he could respond, she rejoined MacLeod at the bar, so he continued to watch the crowd and sip his drink. 

* * *

**T -14:26:42**

The countdown was almost over. He was almost shaking from anticipation. If only he could sleep away the next half day. Never was he going to give something like this up again for as long as he lived. 

* * *

**T -01:56:32**

He rolled his head to look at the clock. _Two hours, just two more hours._ Two hours and he'd be free. Maybe he could doze away the rest of the time. He'd only have to pass the next hour at least. Then he could get ready to go over to the Barge, Mac and Amanda said they had a surprise for him for making it through Lent. They wouldn't, would they? 

* * *

**T -00:46:17**

With a groan, he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Before he got out, he switched the water to cold to wake up and give himself something else to focus on. Unfortunately, it only reminded him more of what he'd given up. After drying off, he pulled on his clothes and grabbed his keys. He'd spent longer in the shower than he realized, and was running late. The last thing he wanted to do was prolong his abstinence more than he had to. 

At the stroke of nine, he knocked and entered the Barge. Mac, Amanda and Joe were gathered at the table waiting for him, all with impish grins beaming at him. 

"Okay, let's get this over with. Happy Easter. But I left my bunny ears at home." 

"My, my, grouchy isn't he?" Amanda teased. 

"He's just not himself since he hasn't had any for a month." Amanda giggled at Joe's comment. Mac stood up and made his way behind the kitchen counter. 

"Despite all our teasing and joking at your expense, we're proud of you for giving up one of your favorite activities." Mac bent down to pull up their surprise. 

When his eyes laid on it his mouth began to water, his eyes grew wide as saucers, and a slow grin crossed his face. He moved closer to the counter and took one in his hand; it fit perfectly. His mouth ached to encircle the hardness. He took the top off slowly but eagerly as his friends looked on. He'd been dreaming of this for over a month, and it felt as glorious as he thought it would be. A low, throaty groan escaped him. 

"For breakfast!? Would you like us to leave you alone?" Mac asked, a bit astonished. 

"When you've gone this long without, you don't want to wait." 

"Happy Easter, Methos." In acknowledgment, he raised the bottle in salute and took another gulp. Ahh, beer. 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/22/2000 

General Disclaimers apply. 

* * *


End file.
